Finally
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: Hungary finally get's her happy ending in the Italy and Germany situation. Actually...she get's more than a happy ending.


**DISCLAIMER: **You all know the drill. I don't own Hetalia or it's characters. ktnxbyeenjoy!

* * *

A beautiful day in Germany.

The birds were singing, and the dogs ran around happily underneath Germany's feet.

Perfect bliss.

"Ah, Ludwig! What are you doing in the kitchen again? I was just going to get a few sausages ready, for you!" An obviously German woman walked into the small country style kitchen with a basket of folded laundry under her arm, her blonde hair pulled into a sloppy pony tail.

Ludwig turned around from the stove to give her a kind smile.

"I just thought I would make a plate of potatoes for the two of us."

"Mmm, smells delicious. Are they ready?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek before setting the basket down by the kitchen table.

"Just about." He laughed and brought out a white glass plate from the cabinet.

Pulling out a wooden spoon, he set the mashed potatoes onto the plate and walked over to the girl who was now sitting at the oak table.

He pulled out a chair and sat next to her, placing the plate between them.

"I'm glad you got home so early, I was getting a little lonely." The girl smiled and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

Germany let out a quiet laugh and pulled a fork out from the potatoes, holding it up to the girls mouth.

The girl took a bite and moaned happily.

She took the fork from his hand, also getting another fork full of the potatoes and lifting it up to his mouth.

"Ve~ You don't look so good, Germany. Here." She said in a sudden Italian accent.

Germany raised an eyebrow but took a bite anyway.

She didn't pull the fork back from his mouth.

Nor did he try to spit it out either.

She just kept her hand on the fork, giving him a very concentrated stare.

"If you don't get batter soon, you're not going to get to try my bow tie pasta!" She said, only this time instead of her voice with an Italian accent, it was a man's voice that sounded awful familiar.

Germany froze.

This couldn't be happening.

He clenched his eyes shut, straining his eye lids as long as he could.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he re-opened his eyes only to be met by a pair of chocolate brown orbs staring right back at him worriedly.

Instead of a beautiful, blonde German girl feeding him delicious potatoes was Northern Italy leaning over Germany's bed with a thermometer in his hand.

Germany twitched and spit the thermometer out from his mouth.

"What on earth are you doing here, Italy?!"

"Ve~ I'm only taking care of you Germany! You're sick, you need to get better!" Italy whined.

"Italy I'm fine! There's no need for you to barge into my house as if you own the place!" Germany yelled and pulled his feet to the side of the bed.

As soon as he was on his feet though the floor seemed to move out from under him.

Before he landed face first on to the wood, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, gently pushing him back to the bed.

"See? Germany's very sick and needs Italy's help to get better!" Italy said softly and pushed his chest down.

Germany sighed but didn't struggle.

He was obviously sick, and he did need to get better soon, but he didn't need some oblivious Italian taking care of him all day.

"Italy, I can take care of myself. You can go home, its nothing I can't handle." Germany felt his face heat up as Italy pulled the sheets back over his torso.

Great now he was getting a fever...

Italy shook his head furiously.

"No way! Germany is super vulnerable right now and needs all the help he can get!" Italy clasped a hand to his chest passionately.

That didn't make Germany feel any better.

"Fine, if you're not going to leave then be very quiet and let me get some rest." Germany mumbled and closed his eyes.

It was already ten o'clock. What a waste of a day, damn flu season.

"Right! I'll be super quiet! How about some lunch? Its already almost eleven, Germany never sleeps in this late, so you normally have breakfast! I'll bet you're _really really_ hungry!" Italy rambled.

Germany suddenly felt how empty his stomach was and frowned. He definitely didn't want anyone taking care of him (particularly Italy) but it seemed he had no choice.

"I-Italy would you mind making me some uh," He pasued to chough nervously, "-soup or something like that?" He asked, heat rushing up to his face.

Italy beamed with happiness.

"You bet! I'll make chicken soup right away!" Italy saluted (with his left hand) and hurried out of the room to the kitchen.

Germany shook his head and tried to get some sleep.

What had he gotten himself into this time...?

* * *

Italy pulled out a small pot from the shelf and filled it with water.

_I have to be super quiet so Germany can get his sleep! _Italy thought and turned the heat on.

One of Germany's dogs walked in, claws tapping at the tile every time he took a step.

Italy shushed it with a finger over his mouth.

The dog tilted his head.

"Germany's sick! We gotta be quiet!" He scolded the dog in a whisper.

The dog gave him a look before walking back into the living room, its tail swishing back with annoyance.

Italy nodded and poured a bag of noodles into the boiling water.

_Poor Germany's probably miserable! Well I'll do my best to help him out as much as I ca-_

"WEST! YOU HOME? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LOCK THE DOOR?!" An obnoxious voice rang from outside.

Italy gasped and flung the noodles everywhere.

"W-what?" He wondered aloud and walked towards the door. They all scattered to the ground in a mess.

The obnoxious person continued to bang on the door, still screaming. "HELLO~? C'MON ANSWER THE DOOR!"

With a cringe, Italy grabbed the door knob and yanked it open roughly, shushing the annoyance at the same time.

"Don't shush me! Hey! Italy, it's good to see you! What are you doing at West's house? Where _is_ West?!" Prussia asked loudly stepping into the house.

"You gotta be quiet! Germany's sleeping! He's very sick!" Italy begged, barely keeping up with the albino's fast pace.

"What? He's sick?! He _can't _be sick! He never get's sick. It's like...impossible." Prussia stopped to stare at the shorter nation, causing the later to run into the taller man's back.

"W-well he is! And I have to make him some soup so he can get better!" Italy cried, rubbing his throbbing nose.

"Huh. That's really weird. Well since I'm so awesome I guess I'll stay and help out too!" The pompous nation declared with a proud smirk. "And as long as it's you Italy." He said with a wink.

"What? Really?" Italy asked cautiously. He really liked Prussia and all but...

Maybe help from Prussia wasn't such a god idea.

"Of course! I'll make him better for sure!"

Then again, Italy was Italy after all, always the naïve one.

He nodded happily and walked back into the kitchen with the albino following close behind.

"The hell is all this?!" Prussia demanded when he got a look at the noodles all over the kitchen floor.

"U-uh, Germnay said he wanted some chicken soup so I-"

"No no no! Soup doesn't make a **German** feel better! Everyone knows that, silly!" Prussia sighed and gently tapped a fist on Italy's head.

"But, Germany said-"

"West doesn't know what he wants! As his older bruder only I know what he wants!"

"If you're sure..."

Prussia nodded and yanked the fridge door open.

"Now, you know what he _really_ wants?" He asked looking over the door with an eyebrow raised.

Italy shook his head sadly.

He _should _know what Germany really wanted.

He thought he had wanted chicken soup, but obviously he was horribly mistaken…

"C'mon Italy! He wants wurst!"

"Of course!" Italy cried and pounded a fist into his palm, surprised at not thinking of it earlier.

"Yup, wurst and potatoes! The feast fit for gods!" Prussia grinned and pulled out a pack of the said sausage.

"Alright, then I'll get the potatoes!" Italy beamed and went to the pantry.

Prussia nodded and tossed the forgotten pot of water into the sink.

* * *

Another beautiful day in Germany.

Ludwig walked into his home with a small smile on his face.

"I'm home." He called, expecting to be greeted by his beautiful, **German** wife.

"Ah! Ludwig! You're home early! I was just making you some sausage, ve~"

He froze.

Not what he was expecting at all.

Italy stood in front of the stove, flipping sausages.

Wearing a light green dress and white apron.

It looked awfully familiar too.

"I-Italy! What are you doing here?! And **WHAT** are you wearing?!" Germany yelled.

He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter...

Italy turned and gave him a confused look.

Yup, Germany's face officially resembled that of a tomato.

"Silly Ludwig." Italy said with a laugh and began walking over to him.

Germany tried backing up, but his back bumped into the wall.

He was cornered.

Italy laughed and wrapped his arms around the German's neck.

"Mmm, you smell nice Ludwig." He giggled and

Germany didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit.

Never had he ever felt so...vulnerable, and all because of Italy!

He felt as if he were a mouse being stalked by a cat, a very sexy Italian cat with beautiful brown eyes.

Germany didn't like this feeling going through his stomach, a feeling that was slowly making its way south.

While Germany was going through his mental breakdown, Italy stood on tip toe and started leaning his face closer to the blushing blonde.

"Ve~ Ludwig, I love youuu!" He sighed happily, his lips only a few centimeters away from the others.

Germany could feel his hands sweating, his body just seemed to ignore him.

As appalled as he was by Italy's words he couldn't help but feel pleased by those words.

"I-Italy." He mumbled and tried to crane his neck further back as the other leaned forward to close what little distance they had.

Just a little more now...

Then...!

His eyes shot open.

To be met with NOT by the chocolate brown eyes that had just been focused on him, but instead by a pair of bright red orbs.

"Yo, West! Heard you were sick!"

His damn brother.

"East! What the hell are YOU doing here?!"

The albino leaned back, surprised by his brother's outburst.

"What are you talking about? I practically live here!"

"That doesn't mean you can-!" Germany broke off when he noticed Italy smiling behind Prussia in a daze, and he felt the red rush back to his face in an instant.

"Aw, man you really are sick! You're all red and shit! That sucks! Well, Italy and I made your favorite!" Prussia triumphantly held out a plate of Wurst and Potatoes.

"East, this wont make me feel any better." Germany mumbled and stared down at the steaming plate on his lap.

Italy gasped and held a hand over his mouth.

"It wont?!" He asked, seriously surprised, "Prussia you lied to me!" Italy cried, yanked the plate of wurst and potatoes from his lap and ran out of the room back to the kitchen, but not before hitting Prussia on his arm in childish fury.

Once he was gone Prussia let out a bomb of laughter and rubbed his brother's head.

Germany growled and shoved his hand away.

"He is just too cute!" Prussia exclaimed and sat down next to Germany on the bed, "If I had little Italy around to help me get better I'd be playing sick all the time."

Germany frowned and sat up a little straighter, "I'm not playing, East."

"Sure sure, hey imagine playing doctor with the little bit of jail bait." Prussia grinned, "Wearing a little nurse's outfit and everything."

Germany's face heated up.

"_Ve~ Germany, my poor baby." Italy sighed and straddled Germany's waist, his white nurses dress curling up his tan thighs provocatively._

_The two leaned back onto an examination bed as Italy slowly wrapped his arms around Germany's waist._

_Lots of little toys sat on the table next to them, __**lots **__of them, just waiting for the fun._

"_You're so sick! Let Nurse Feli make you feel all...better." The Italian slowly whispered, inching his lips to his patient's._

_Germany couldn't help but close his eyes tightly. If Italy did this to him now there was no stopping what was to come._

"_N-not here, please." He gasped out, but the Italian only giggled and ran a finger down his chest, to his stomach, then a little further south._

"_Why? We're all alone, no one's here, just let me take care of you Ludwig." _

_Hearing his human name from those lips was just as provocative as anything, let alone-_

"**Ha! You pervert!" **

Germany's eyes shot open immediately, suddenly ripped from his fantasy.

Weird, he didn't remember closing them in the first place.

And why the hell was he acting like such an...uke (as Japan would put it) in that scenario anyway?

Rubbing his eyes, he turned to East, who was smirking almost in a triumphant manner in his younger brothers direction.

"Don't think I don't know what just went through your head, bruder! _Du bist so pervers_!" Prussia stated and threw his head back with a laugh.

Germany glared at his brother. "Because I'm sure you don't do so much worse when you're with Hungary," he mumbled.

Prussia grinned, "Of course I do!"

Not that he was going to tell his younger brother that he'd made it_ no where_ with a certain Hungarian of his dreams.

"You know what?" Prussia went on, "Even the word Hungarian sounds manly, don't you think?" He laughed.

Germany suddenly got pale. "U-uh, well I don't think I should say." He said, looking away nervously.

Prussia raised an eyebrow, still grinning like an idiot he asked, "Hey, what's up? Be honest! Doesn't it?"

"Well, bruder, you see I'm not quite sure whether or not Hungary has disposed of all the cameras in my room." He mumbled.

The grin on Prussia's face immediately sank into a look of disbelief and fear.

"N-no way."

-

_Elsewhere~_

A brown haired Hungarian stared at a computer screen intently with a murderous look on her face.

"I'm going to kill you, Prussia..."

-

Prussia felt goosebumps crawl up his arms.

"I-I think I need to leave now." He said with a blank face and rushed to the window.

"_Auf Wiedersehen, bruder._" Germany mumbled with pity and watched his brother jump out the window.

Suddenly the door to his room burst open, making Germany cringe.

But it wasn't Hungary, only Italy holding a bowl of steaming soup.

"I got it right this time, Germany!" He said happily and sat the bowl down on the bed side table.

"Mmm, it smells delicious, Italy." Germany sighed and picked up the bowl, dipping the spoon into the steaming liquid.

Italy watched him sip quietly from his spoon.

"Now, isn't that better? I'm going to take care of you Germany!"

Suddenly Germany was rushed back to his fantasy involving his nurse, Feliciano.

"Eh? Germany, are you okay? Your face is all red again." Italy mumbled and put a hand on his forehead.

The cool hands on his skin only made poor Ludwig blush even more.

Now, Italy might be an oblivious fool, but he was no school girl when it came romantic affairs...even if he was still a virgin.

By now, Italy was a professional flirt, and a very good one at that. Not some cheesy sex fiend like France, but a real romantic, so he knew the symptoms of a love struck being when he saw one.

Italy smiled, but this smile wasn't like his others, it was full of planning and mystery. His real strategy skills did not apply to war or government, but instead on wooing those of his affections.

Which of course, were always directed at Germany.

Oh, he flirted shamelessly with any other woman (or man) he met, but if he had to lose his virginity to anyone, it would be his one and only, Ludwig.

Germany noticed Italy smirking (that's what it looked like to him) and suddenly felt his stomach sink.

Italy looked like he was plotting something.

It was little unnerving, to be honest.

Veneziano Italy only ever had that look on his face when he and his brother spoke of '_The Family Business_', whatever that was, but it still made Germany's heart speed up.

"Germany!" Italy suddenly cried happily, making Ludwig jump slightly.

"I really like you Germany." He sighed and sat next to the said nation on the bed.

Germany's heart froze.

"I like you oh so much!" Suddenly Italy let his head fall on Germany's shoulder, his lips barely brushing the German's neck.

"Do you like _me_ Germany?" He asked.

"O-of course, Italy." The stiff nation said with a cough.

Italy let out another sigh and pulled the bowl of soup from Germany's hands and placed it back on the table.

"Do you _like_-like me...Ludwig?" He asked.

Germany froze.

Then, in an instant, Italy had Germany pinned to his own bed, his arms being held in place by Italy's right hand.

"Oh, what happened, Ludwig? You can't move your arms!" Italy cried with false surprise.

Germany couldn't help but let the surprise spread across his face as he tried to move his hands.

Both of them wouldn't move an inch under Italy's firm grip.

Where the hell had this strength been in the world war?!

"But I'm sure you're still hungry." Italy whispered and picked up the spoon still laying in the bowl of soup.

Slowly he brought it to his lips, letting the still warm liquid pass into his mouth.

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Germany's own.

Germany's eyes went wide as he felt the soup pass through his own lips and into his mouth.

This couldn't be happening.

Yeah, sure Germany had dreamed over and over about something like this but, well, _actually_ his dreams were filled with much more...erotic settings but still.

He didn't know whether to succumb to this strange and forward Italy, or give his all to get away from him.

Germany swallowed the soup to keep from choking and just as he was about to pull away from the kiss to give Italy a stern talking to, the latter shoved his tongue into Germany's mouth.

That was the last straw.

Germany let out a low moan as Italy ran a hand under his shirt.

Guessing that it was okay to let go of his arms, Italy released his other hand from Germany's wrists.

Just as soon as he did, Germany wrapped his arms around Italy's waist and flipped the two over.

Finally Germany was on top

Not that he didn't appreciate a seme (again as Japan would put it) Italy, in fact Germany kind of liked this Italy. He liked him a lot.

But he was a strong German male! And if anyone was going to top in the relationship it would be him!

Suddenly Germany tensed.

Wait, what relationship? Where was this leading the two nations?

Things were never going to be the same again.

From now on, they would be...a...a what? A pair? A couple?

Who knew?

Germany ran a hand through Italy's hair, twirling _that_ curl in his fingers.

Italy broke their kiss to let out a gasp, panting heavily.

And in that moment, for the first time in a while, Germany didn't think about the future. He focused his full attention on the Italian squirming under his arms, flushed and gasping with every twirl of that curl.

"That's more like it." Germany mumbled in satisfaction.

He didn't care what lay in store for the two of them in the future at this moment.

As long as he had his Italy everything would be fine.

"_T-Ti amo, _Ludwig." Italy gasped out, caressing Germany's face with the palm of his hand.

Germany felt his heart swell at the use of his human name again. _Finally._

"_Ich liebe dich, _Feliciano."

______________

"Hungary, I can guarantee that Prussia wouldn't have stayed here much longer if he knew you would be coming. He's long gone by now."

"You can never be too sure with that ass hole-Oh! Excuse me Roderich, that-that um-"

"I know you well enough by now, Hungary." Austria sighed as he watched his ex-wife peek through the windows of Germany's house for any signs of Prussia.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She mumbled, backing up from the window she just had her face on.

"About what? The Prussia situation or the fact that I know you too well?" He asked smartly.

Hungary laughed. "Both I suppose."

All of a sudden Hungary went still.

Austria noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh!" She shushed him, bringing a finger to her mouth. She jumped back to the door and laid an ear on the wood.

"You hear that?" She asked, her expression changing to that of extreme delight.

"Hear what?"

"FINALLY!" She whispered/yelled and pumped a fist in the air.

"What, what is it?" Austria asked .

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment, Roderich?! Since the 900's! And it's finally happening!"

"Elizaveta," Austria sighed in exasperation "I really have no clue as to what you're talking about. Obviously Prussia's not here so we should just head back."

"Oh no, Roderich, you can go on without me, I'll head back in a little while. Right now I _need _to get this on video!" Hungary squealed and began to climb expertly up a tree on the side of the house, her camera hanging but it's tie in her mouth.

"Now really, Elizaveta-" Austria stopped short to watch her climb up to a window that the tree stood by, he turned his eyes away politely as to not catch a glimpse of her panties.

It was a little strange, but Hungary seemed to be able to get up to that window very easily, as if she had done before.

Hungary turned on her camera and pointed it at the window. She looked like she was breathing heavily and that look in her eyes...Austria did _not_ like that look at all.

Actually he'd seen that look before...

Whenever Sweden and Finland were seen together, or America and England, or Spain and Romano...Hungary always had that look around them.

Sudden realization hit him like a yaoi-crazed Hungarian to the stomach.

Then that meant that Germany was with somebody...a boy obviously...Italy!

Austria's face went red.

He coughed into his fist and turned around briskly.

"Then I'll be on my way. Good day, Miss Hungary."

She only nodded, keeping her eyes on the scene unfolding in the room beyond the window.

"See you soon Roderich!" She sang.

Oh, he prayed to God that she never find out about his and Prussia's one night stands...

* * *

**A/N: **So I don't even know. I just wanted to write a Germany and Italy fic. I totally think Italy has a side of him that's bad, not BAD bad! He still looks kind of oblivious...I just think its a small act sometimes...I really can't explain! If you want to know what I'm talking about read **Impervious Marr's "Our Thing" **That fic changed the way I see Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano! **READITREADITREADIT! **Impervious Marr is on of my favorite Authors!


End file.
